Fathoms of Feelings
by Harelequin
Summary: Karkat, a young boy living with his crab catching father lives near the ocean docks. Lonely children are known to make imaginary friends. Perhaps his wasn't as imaginary as he thought. Eri/Kar AU (may also contain Vriska/Terezi, Terezi/Karkat, Meenah, Feferi/Eridan, and other such feels - better than description. In progress and open to suggestions.
1. The sea below

A young boy stood by the waters edge. The boards beneath his bare feet shone in the late afternoon sun, and the wind blew around the sea below him, splashing the salty water into his face. The cool sensation invigorated his childlike senses as he let the mists kiss his round, youthful face. He glanced down towards the waves grabbing at the wood poles of the dock like greedy hands at a particularly delicious bowl of candy. Something shown below the grey waters, beyond the dancing fish below him. It tantalized the boy until he was leaning over the dock edge, staring into the abyss below. He had never been this close to the water's edge before, and he leaned down touching the surface lightly with his fingers, his touch shattering the delicate images reflected by the sea. The child glanced to the side, little fingers slipping to get back in his feet. Standing, he made his way to the large harbor boat tied up at the end of the long dock. None of the large men that usually worked hoisting barrels and other crates were there. Usually they'd be running about, untying and readying nets, but today the boat was clear and none of those adults were around to yell at him. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he moved toward the boat. His father, the captain of the boat, had never let him on much. Not that that was a problem; the child never got close to the water, he always feared the great sea monsters his father's friends told him of. The boat shown with its large motor and sleek design. Cautiously stepping onto the rocking machine, he made his way toward the mast. Laughing to himself the boy explored the ship, imagining himself a captain like his father or an evil pirate swashbuckling the seven seas. In his joyful play, the child payed no mind to the sea below him- which was currently becoming darker and rougher as a storm brewed overhead.  
It began to sprinkle, but even rain can't stop a child's imagination.  
No friend's meant you had to play all the parts while being a pirate, so the boy laughed to himself again as he stood on the edge of the boat, pretending to be a prisoner being forced to walk the plank. The pirates were gaining on him, poking each moment with their sharp cutlasses, but no they couldn't get the best of him! He would take down the pirates and keep the treasure for himself, but the boys play soon became an all too real reality. Ready to set his plan onto action the "prisoner" took another step onto the plank; right onto the slippery edge of the boat. Before he knew it, the young boy was falling straight into the churning sea below.


	2. It Churns So Slow

A/N: So first off, thank you for even looking at this! I know my retiring is pretty bad, and the fact that I do most of it on an iPhone only makes it worse. That's also the reason I'd like you to ignore any stupid mistakes on my part and forgive the short chapters. This is really just something I wrote for a friend behold encouraged me to write it on here so. Anyways, thank you again. And even though I won't beg or whine, reviews and favorites make my day. C;

Eridan had never been allowed this close to the land. His parents would have no idea he was out so far. He was still considered a youngling to the Merfolk, a status he resented. His yellow orange horns were still small, his hair just beginning to show a streak of color, and his tail beginning to grow magnificently violet scales. Growing up underwater had always excited Eridan. The sea held many deep secret places just waiting to be explored by the young male. His hair moved with the current as Eridan swam towards the inclining shore. He could see the far away outline of the bottom of a large human boat, something his father had forbidden him from ever coming within fins reach of, and wooden poles covered in barnacles and algae descending down to the low bottom below. No doubt another human thing, he mused, rubbing the side of his face. Humans...what odd creatures. They lacked find and gills, yet still swam. Breathed air, but insisted upon putting themselves underwater. Sometimes Eridan would think that's why the merpeople existed; to be what the humans obviously wanted to be- part human part fish. These thoughts never lasted long though.

Father always said humans were dumb, destructive creatures, polluting the oceans and killing without thinking of the repercussions. Somehow, as Eridan swam toward the boat, he felt as if perhaps his father was wrong. His best friend (and empress to be!), Feferi had laughed when he'd voiced this opinion to her, but Eridan had only huffed in response to her. Maybe the merfolk just didn't understand the humans like the humans didn't understand them.

Eridan let the water travel through his gills as he hovered below the floating ship. The slits around his neck opened and closed automatically as his hands glided across the smooth underside of the boat.

So transfixed on feeling the human contraption he was forbidden from even coming close to was the small merchild, that the sudden splash from the other side of the boat greatly startled him into compulsively swimming backwards, eyes shut and fins flaring.

Skirting behind a large dock post, the young merchild finally calmed himself enough to peek back around towards the boat.

Something had been tossed into the water! A net? Some evil land contraption? Or...

Eridan's eyes widened as the bubbles drifted away from the no longer moving offense to his waters.

A human?

No, this wasn't a full grown human. This creature, as Eridan observed it, now cautiously treading close to the ever sinking thing, wasn't full grown. In fact, it happened to be about his own size, minus the fins and tail.

This, Eridan mused, Must be a human child.

He let out a laugh, watching the child's ginger hair fan out as the water dragged him further down. Humans aren't meant to be in the ocean, Eridan thought. Swimming close to the boy he could see his eyes were closed and his chest lacked movement.

Bracing himself, Eridan reached out a small hand, gently touching the human's chest. He felt a pulse resonate from the cavity, faint and overcome by the ocean's great vibrations. This child was...alive!

But he's underwater...

And that's when it sunk in for the small guppy of a merman; this boy was drowning.

Panicked, Eridan grabbed at the child, waiting, wishing to see air released from his chest. His shaking received no response.

He had to save this child. Fef had always preached that they should save any and all creatures they could as the "higher beings" of the sea. Eridan didn't know if humans applied to this rule, but one thing was for certain, this child wasn't drowning if he could help it.

Eridan held onto the human and pushed up towards the surface with his tail, requiring a lot more strain now that the extra weight had been added. His fins protested as his scales moved back and forth to push against the waters. Breathing deeply, Eridan lunged up, breeching the water's surface. Grasping the humam's slick pale skin, he lunged it upwards, praying its head stay above the water for the air it required.

He moved quickly, hauling the boy towards the beach. He vaguely remembered seeing a bay in which he could swim into but still place the boy onto land. He had to get there soon or this human wouldn't live.

Spotting the bay area, Eridan swam before finally reaching the shallow area and tossing the human stomach up onto the coarse sands. Hoisting himself close, Eridan moved his tail so he could lay near the boy. The grains of sand and shells below his scales glided and swirled around Eridan's body, making his seat slightly hard to keep against his slick skin.

Ok, he thought. What do I do now? Carp carp! What did Fef say revived humans?

The boy still wasn't breathing.

They breathe air...blow air into their mouth?

He glanced down at the boy again, grimacing. He didn't want to kiss him!

Calming himself, Eridan leaned toward the soaked child before him, closing his eyes and breathing in.


End file.
